camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa and Helena Lang
Personality Helena: Acts just like Anubis, her father. Like to joke around sometimes. '''Vanessa: '''Kind, but also very serious and mature. History Jessica met Anubis at a funeral in New Orleans. Jessica's brother was the one who had died and Anubis was there just because. they met and Anubis helped Jessica get over her brother's death by hooking her up with a therapist (Nepthys). Soon after, Vanessa and Helena were born. The two grew up in New Orleans. Vanessa devolved a love for music at a young age, while Helena clearly had a gift for piano. But both girls were a little strange. They constantly got suspended or expelled from different schools for making kids think that the world was ending, or talking to people who were not there (the dead). They were mocked and looked down upon. Finally, when they were 9, they ran away. They spent the years at multiple foster homes, always on the run from some group of police. They spent countless nights in the wilderness, trying to keep warm. After they had spent 2 years on the run, they gave up and went back to New Orleans, where they learned their mother had died. They inherited all her few belongings, and were sent to an orphanage, where even there they were ignored. When they turned 12, they learned to communicate with the dead. After much practice, they communicated their mother, who told them the entire story. They fled the orphanage with their new found knowledge. They spent the next 2 years on the run (again), but this time they both perfected their powers. When they turned 14, a man visited them and told them that he was their father. Anubis took them to Camp Pyramid. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Anubis have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Anubis can create whips and other weapons out of bandages. DefensiveEdit #Children of Anubis have the ability to make people think that they are either about to die or are dead #Children of Anubis can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. PassiveEdit #Children of Anubis have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. #Children of Anubis are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Anubis can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips SupplementaryEdit #Children of Anubis have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Anubis have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. #Children of Anubis are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. #Children of Anubis have safe passage to the underworld/Afterlife Counsellor and Luitenant OnlyEdit #In rare cases, Children of Anubis have the ability to summon a large group of undead corpses/mummys, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. TraitsEdit #Children of Anubis radiate death. #They tend to have dark attitudes #They like shadowy and dark places. Relationships Category:Counselors Category:Children of Anubis Category:Daughter of Anubis Category:Twins Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:JaguarStar190 Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes